


The clones

by ragdollrory



Series: The one with all the Shiros [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdollrory/pseuds/ragdollrory
Summary: A small collection of the way back to Earth after the fight at the clone facility, and how things got to be at "Twelve days of Shiro"
Series: The one with all the Shiros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me forever to add this to the collection, but here it is now. These are short, but kept very close to my heart.
> 
> A special thanks to [Taenith](https://twitter.com/Taenith_Rain) for proof reading my messy threads into coherent text!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Shiro's past helps the clone figure out who they want to be from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They/them pronouns for Mars

He couldn't remember exactly how it started; if it was a movie or comic book, or perhaps one of the tales of the old school astronauts. The ones that set foot on the red planet for the first time, and broadened the limits of space for everyone else.

Maybe it had been the devastating knowledge of the first Rover, singing happy birthday to himself, all alone on that big planet, just like he sometimes felt here on Earth, his illness always separating him from others. He couldn't remember. All Shiro knew, is that like any other boy looking out to the sky, his eyes were set on Mars.

He had a scrapbook of the planet where he kept articles he collected from old papers and printed off the internet; pictures of its topography, data on the soil's composition, facts about its (mostly) past hydrology, its present orbit and rotation, and how hard its winds blew.

He loved Mars, and he loved Mars movies.

The first one he saw was Total Recall, an old cult movie the theatres still did screenings of sometimes. People went to see it in costume, and there were themed trivia nights in some places too.

He never got to go, though. Even if he'd been old enough, his body didn't let him out much.

Cowboy Bebop he'd seen repeatedly, and Robinson Crusoe on Mars too, both the original and the remake. He'd probably seen all of the movies set on Mars during the year his obsession was strongest, but his favorite was The Martian.

Shiro wanted nothing more than to be that brave.

To go out to the stars, and get to live and study another planet. To go beyond Earth's conquered space and discover new galaxies, planets in all colors and sizes, and maybe even aliens too! It had been his biggest dream.

Maybe it's because of those strong memories- Shiro's memories- that the name was easy to pick.

It had been a long and tiresome trip until Keith found a place to land. Somewhere they could all rest; clones and paladins, the Galra woman and the Alteans. Kosmo, the cow, and those floating fuzzballs that followed Pidge around.

Making sense of everything remained an ongoing process, as did learning to stop being afraid of the others, especially of Shiro and Kuro.

Keith had taken care of everything, albeit with some assistance from Romelle. They made sure all of them -all the clones- were as healthy and as comfortable as possible.

The others kept their distance at first, and it was not like they would complain about it. Keith had taken over twenty pods with him. Sixteen had woken up.

And then there was the whole issue of "them" as well. The Princess fully devoted her time to Shiro. And Kuro. And both of them together. So it stood to reason the other Paladins went to take on additional tasks. Finding food and shelter, fixing the lions.

But Keith stayed with them, spoke to each in an unique way. As if they were unique too.

It was late one night, dinner over, and nearly everyone else already asleep, when Keith approached them and sat down with ease, just like he did in Shiro's memories.

"Is everything alright?" His question was discreet, curious but not demanding. "Have you thought of what we talked?"

"Yes." That single word had been the steadiest thing they'd said since waking up. "Mars. I want my name to be Mars."

"Okay, then." Keith's smile was as beautiful as they remembered, but this one was going to have a whole new meaning. "Welcome to your life, Mars."


	2. Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the clones goes to Shiro with a request that pulls some memories from them both.

“Allura.” He caught the princess as she exited Shiro’s room. A sliver of hope ignited in his chest. If the princess had been with him, then there was a chance things were at ease for now.

“Hello.” She greeted him cordially and with a warm smile, the same as she did with every one of them. Yet, he could see her struggle at trying to put a name to the very same face she’d just seen. He returned the smile, hoping she knew it was okay. There was so much going on, and such a big part of it was the mess he and the other clones had created just by existing. “Did you want to see Shiro?”, she asked.

His gaze fell at her question, smile faltering too. “Yes, I was... hoping to ask him about something. Do you think that would be okay?” He could feel fear weighting at the pit of his stomach but one of Allura’s hands on his arm quelled most of it. 

“Go ahead. He’s stable now, but I can’t promise he’ll be of much help.” Her hand travelled down to his, squeezing his fingers gently. “I hope you get your answer.” And then the hall was empty, and the man behind the door so close and yet so far away.

-

"Shiro, come on, you have to get inside!" His dad called, probably for the fourth time that night. All of his calls had fallen on deaf ears. Shiro was completely immersed in his stargazing, huddled over the telescope, a heavy blanket draped over his head and shoulders. He only broke the spell to yell back yet another 'just 5 more minutes!' It had been over an hour since he'd asked for the first time extension.

Keiji took to the patio. The sound of the back door sliding and familiar heavy footsteps crunching autumn leaves underneath them travelled towards Shiro in the quiet of night.

"Son, come on in. Your mom's getting worried. with you out here so late." A strong hand fell on Shiro's shoulder, its warmth could be felt even through the thick wool. He leaned into it with a contented hum.

"Just a little while longer?" This time Shiro pried his attention away from the telescope to try his puppy eyes up at his dad. He was pretty good at them, if he said so himself.

Keiji's face was impassive, dark eyes assessing Shiro from under thick eyebrows. A special sort of calm that followed Shiro's dad wherever he went, written onto the lines of his face. It shone through the small curve of his lips at the corners and the tightness that wrinkled the skin around his eyes.

Shiro knew his dad's face very well. He could always tell when he was in trouble and when he wasn't, and so he also knew the exact moment his puppy eyes worked. His fist pumped in victory under the blanket.

"Okay." Keiji shook his head, eyelids falling closed to another lost battle. "But it's definitely /just/ five minutes this time."

"Okay, okay." Shiro nodded eagerly, eye already glued back to the lens.

His dad stayed with him, fingers squeezing softly on his shoulder before disappearing. If Shiro knew his dad- and he did- his arms would now be crossed over his chest, right over left, head tilted down and eyes closed in contemplation.

He lifted a corner of the blanket from his head to peek, only to confirm his suspicions, and stayed watching his dad a moment longer. "You should be looking at the stars." Keiji spoke softly, unmoving, just a smile softening his face further.

"It's okay." Shiro fixed the woolly blanket over his shoulders and hopped off from the little wooden platform that held his telescope into his father's arms. He was automatically wrapped into a side hug.

Shiro marched back into the house, blanket dragging dried leaves with it. He and his dad sat down at the edge of the back porch to brush them off, “lest your mom catch sight of it, and we’re doomed.” Keiji folded the blanket with care and left it on a side table by the door, ready for another night of stargazing.

The day ended with Shiro telling his dad all about the celestial bodies he’d seen, and a kiss to the forehead. Nothing had ached, and his heart was full and warm. It had been one of the good days.

-

“...but.. but.. I wanted to know if it would be okay with you?” He managed to finish his explanation, pushing the last words out with a stutter. He watched Shiro’s eyes shine, and blink away unshed tears. 

Anxiety and expectations coiled in his stomach, alongside remorse over bothering Shiro while he was on bedrest.  _ He knew _ just how awful of a feeling it was. “I didn’t mean to cause you pain.” He was quick to add, watching closely for any clue that everything was alright, or if he should leave and call Allura back in.

“I’d understand if you said no.” Another reassurance, and he wondered if his gestures were so easy to read as Shiro’s were. If it was only because he knew where to look, or if it was only a consequence of exhaustion. There was guilt and pain written all over Shiro’s face as well. “After all, he was your-”

“No.” He was startled at the sudden answer, the only thing Shiro had said since he walked inside. Shiro's voice was gruff, in a way he recognized in his own throat. “No, I mean- stop. I don’t, I don’t need you to apologise or-” A hand waved dismissively between them. “You remember him like I do. You love him like I do.”

A heavy sigh took hold of both of them, high up in their chests, and kept there in expectation. He would have found it funny if the moment weren't so serious.

“He’s your father too. It’s okay. You don't… - there was no need to ask, but I appreciate it. You can have it.” With those words, air finally left both of their lungs, and tiredness took over Shiro clear as the day, falling back onto the pillows into an almost instant slumber.

As soon as he left Shiro's room, pressing his back to the door and then sliding down to the floor when his legs gave, Keiji broke in tears, his new name- his only name- whispered softly into the palm of his hands. Keiji, just like dad. It had ached, but his heart was full and warm, so it had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed me, long, short, keyboard smashes, emojis, your choice!
> 
> Come find me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/ragdollrory), where I complain of never writing! xD


End file.
